Kai Episode 1 TIPS
This is the TIPS correspond with Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai episode 1. The Demon's Script Summer 2005 The tires of the car began to rattle as the road turned from asphalt to gravel. The incessant cries of the cicadas seeps through the shut windows. Most people would open their car windows and let the billowing natural air in along with the sounds of the cicadas. However, people also have become spoiled. They would rather keep themselves cool with the air conditioning turned to max rather than hearing the cicadas. Usually rains would begin to pour during this time of the year. But, June came along right into summer without any rain this year. ...I remember that the weather twenty years ago was also similar in which that June jumped right into summer as well. Akasaka: "The air around this area is still clear as I remember it." Akasaka's friend: "Indeed it is. The winds and the sunshine here is nice. Perhaps if it had a chance, this place would've become a UNESCO World Heritage Site like the village in Gifu. What a waste..." Akasaka: "But thanks to that there are no irritating tourists around here. See, it makes it a much more smoother ride. ...Why do tourists forget about pedestrian traffic laws when they are in rural areas? Move over to the side, sheesh, I tell ya." Akasaka's friend: "Ahahahaha. Akasaka-senpai, do you still do outdoor activities?" Akasaka: "Not as much as I used to. There's not much free time in this job for that." Akasaka's friend: "Ahahahahaha. Same here. ....Oh hey, there he is." The person I was supposed to meet with recognized me and waved his hand before I honked my horn. It was a young fellow on a motorcycle with a backpack on his shoulders. You can tell that he was prepared for a campout with his gears. Akasaka and his partner stepped outside of the car and shook hands with the young man. Young man: "It's nice to see you again, sir!" Akasaka's friend: "Yo. How's everything going on your end! Here, at ease. This is Akasaka-senpai. He took care of me back in college." Akasaka: "Hello, my name is Akasaka. A man names Oishi was also supposed to come along today, but he had to undergo an emergency check-up and wasn't able to come. Anyhow, it's a pleasure to meet you." Young man: "It's an honor sir!" Akasaka's friend: "So, Akasaka-senpai, where shall we go first?" His name is Akasaka Mamoru. He is a veteran police detective from the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department. By this time, he was already at a career level where he can see his retirement just a bit over the horizon. But, his sharp instincts and eyes have not retracted a single bit. His well-built muscular body and fearless aura against violent crimes can be well seen from the spectacular police duties he has built through experience. His connection to Hinamizawa goes back to almost thirty years. In 1978, he was in the Public Safety Division in the Metro Police Department. He first came to Hinamizawa back then while undergoing an investigation for the kidnapping of former Minister of Construction Inukai's grandson. There, he met Oishi and....Furude Rika. Furude Rika predicted the fate of her own death. ...Akasaka regrets to this day that he was unable to save such a little girl from her death. He learned of the Great Hinamizawa Disaster on TV and met up with Oishi soon thereafter. They pledged to uncover the mystery of the cruel fate that fell upon the little girl and the serial murders of Hinamizawa. Unfortunately, Hinamizawa was off-limits to the people for a long time. As a result, the past twenty years for Akasaka and Oishi were painstaking. Their sole reliance were based on publishing what little information they've accumilated so far and the occasional tips and clues from former residents of that area. ...But the lockdown on Hinamizawa was finally lifted. However, they were unable to come to Hinamizawa immediately due to Akasaka's busy work schedule and Oishi's degrading health. In fact, Oishi was also supposed to come today as well, but he was called in for an emergency health check-up at his local hospital. Hence, Akasaka was the only one to come here today. The other two were Akasaka's juniors from his university. One was an officer in the Ground SDF and the other was his subordinate. The latter was involved during the lockdown phase of Hinamizawa and was quite knowledgeable of the surrounding area. Akasaka takes out a scrapbook from his bag. The sides were all dented and one can tell that this book was very old. Akasaka flipped through the pages, thought for a second, and told them their first stop. Akasaka: "Alright, please take me to the Onigafuchi Marsh first." Young man: "No problem. Right this way sir!" The young man propped up his bike and waited for the two to get back to their car. After honking their horns to signal that they were ready, they headed their way to the Onigafuchi Marsh... When the forest opened up, they came upon a very absurd area where the ground was sealed in heavy concrete. This was supposed to be where the marsh was, but there was not even a single drop of water in sight. All the water was replaced with concrete. ...This was how the current Onigafuchi Marsh looked like in the present day. Akasaka: "Hahahaha. Not even a single drop of water." Young man: "I was told that they've sealed the marsh in the early stages right after the Great Disaster. This place was already covered in concrete by the time I arrived here." Akasaka: "Let's go down there and take a closer look." Akasaka got off of his car and walked to the center of the concrete-filled marsh. This was not a parking lot nor a heliport. ...It was just a huge empty concrete space right in the middle of the forest. Akasaka: "...So this is the place conspiracy theorist say that it is a landing spot for UFOs." Young man: "Really? I've never heard of that." Akasaka: "Well, that's what is written on occultish websites. They claim that this is the place where our government conduct meetings with aliens. But with such an empty concrete space like this in the middle of nowhere, I can't blame them for such rumors to be flying around." Young man & Akasaka's friend: "Wahahahahaha." This marsh was the place where the volcanic gas erupted from back in June 1983. The deadly mixture of hydrogen sulfide and carbon dioxide engulfed the entire town in the middle of the night and annihilated the residents of Hinamizawa in one night. The town was put into lockdown and the SDF in charge of this area sealed the marsh with concrete. Akasaka: "But the conspiracy theorists have some of their points which can't be dismissed as well. Any geologist would tell you that sealing off the site with concrete is absolutely useless." Young man: "Hmm...that's true. I've never heard of anyone trying to prevent a volcano from erupting by pouring concrete into it's volcanic crater. On the other hand, our country is known for doing weird construction jobs with tax payers' money." Lately, websites dealing with the supernatural and UFOs has had a significant increase in the topics of the Great Hinamizawa Disaster. It is well known by now that the cause of the Great Hinamizawa Disaster was due to deadly volcanic gases emerging from a magma chamber. In 1983, a similar natural disaster occurred in Lake Nyos, Cameroon. This showed that such a rare natural disaster can indeed occur anywhere on Earth. Recently however, rumors began to fly around here and there over the internet about another possible explanation. They say that the Great Hinamizawa Disaster was just a government cover story and that the real cause was due to a biochemical terrorist attack by aliens. Why did such a rumor began to spread now...? Conspiracy theorists claim to back up their explanations from a secret document known as File No. 34. The name File No. 34 was given by someone posting on the internet message board, but the name stuck since the naming of the file sounded like a government conspiracy. It is not known how they obtained these documents. They posted scans and pictures of the documents, but what was written on it were ridiculous at best. Some added their own notes claiming it to be the real thing, so it is doubtful if such a document really does exist or not. But the contents of this File No. 34 is worth noting. However, since this stuff was posted on the internet, it should be taken for a grain of salt as most of the stuff is more like an urban legend. The File No. 34 was a notebook written by a nurse named Takano Miyo who worked at a local clinic in Hinamizawa. No. 34 was most likely named after her name. They say that this woman was also a researcher who sought to explain the local demon myths of the area. The contents of this notebook states that the Great Hinamizawa Disaster of 1983 was prophesized in advance. According to her research, she claims that an UFO crashed landed in Hinamizawa a long time ago and sunk into the Onigafuchi Marsh. The UFO had parasitic bacteria from space which began to infect the residents of the area. The infected villagers showed signs of extremely violent behaviors fit for the word "demon." Takano Miyo insisted that this was the explanation to the myth about demons spurring out of the marsh. A lone alien who survived the crash realized that the earthlings were becoming erratic because of their intergalactic bacteria, and decided to show themselves to the villagers to help them out. ...This is the explanation of the appearance of the Oyashiro-sama. The alien was able to cure the villagers with highly advanced technology but was unable to eradicate it thoroughly. Since the villagers looked up to the alien as some sort of deity, the alien utilized its status to hand down specific rules to the villagers in order to contain the disease. The bacteria took a liking to Hinamizawa's habitat, so if the carrier of the disease left Hinamizawa, the symptoms came out again. Hence, the rule of not to leave the village was made. These all then lead to the hermit legends of the Onigafuchi Village. The weird practices and miracles that they performed were all due to the advanced technology that they received from the alien. Akasaka's friend: "Wahahahahaha. Those conspiracy theorists do indeed have a colorful perspective on things don't they? Remember that prophecy thing by Nostradamus? They all said that the world was gonna end in 1999, but nothing happened past July. All those TV shows built up the drama but it was just business as usual after that. Irresponsible I tell you." Akasaka: "But, Takano Miyo did indeed seemed to have foreseen the Great Hinamizawa Disaster in advance. Look at this page on this scrapbook." Akasaka's friend: "You must be joking. Ahahahaha.... ........Akasaka-senpai, is this for real...?" As time passed, the parasitic nature of the bacteria stabilized and became nothing more than a commensalistic symbiont in the human body. Aliens and the bacteria began to wither away from people's minds...However, it is claimed that the alien lived on for hundreds of years with the protection of the gosanke. It lives to this date underneath the secret lairs of the Furude Shrine. The alien was able to manipulate the bacteria living inside of the villagers body and was able to maintain control in the village all this time. The alien wanted to reclaim the power it once had and began to research how to bring re-awaken the long lost powers of the bacteria...etc. etc... Anyhow, things get much weirder from here. Cutting to the chase, the real reason for the Great Hinamizawa Disaster was that it was that the alien's was researching how to spread the re-awakened bacteria in a global scale in order to conquer Earth. The Japanese government had this secret government agency which dealt with such extraterrestrial matters, and they received special training from Area 51 in the United States....etc. etc... And this government agency moved in to stop this alien from its plan to take over the world by locking down this village and killing off the residents of this area through the use of biological weapons. Akasaka's friend: "Wahahahaha! Hey, wasn't there a Hollywood movie that was similar to this? It was the one with the black guy as the lead character...what was the title...M.I. something!" Akasaka: "Yeah I know. Reading this thing to gives me a headache. However, the write of this bunch of bull, Takano Miyo, was mysteriously murdered in June 1983. Right before her death, she gave these scrapbooks to one girl as if she knew that she was going to be killed very soon." That girl's name is "Girl A." ....However, some fanatical mystery buffs proclaimed that they were able to track and narrow it down to a girl named "Ryuguu Reina." Hence, it became known as the "Ryuguu Reina Theory." Ryuguu Reina inherited Takano Miyo's intentions through her death. She tried to fight against the planned invasion by holding the school hostage and demanding the local police to uncover the alien's plot. Of course, no one believed her and it was assumed that she was in a state of paranoia. Back then, it was assumed that Ryuguu Reina was misdirected into believing Takano Miyo's mystery rants and unfortunately fell into a state of paranoia which lead to her aggressive action. Akasaka: "When she held the school hostage, Ryuguu Reina told the local police that the alien controlling the gosanke was plotting a massive bioterrorism in the near future. And the very next day, the Great Hinamizawa Disaster occurred." Akasaka's friend: "You've gotta be kidding! Couldn't it be just some kind of coincidence?" Akasaka: "I don't know. According to conspiracy theorists, the immediate lockdown of the area by the SDF itself have inconsistencies here and there. Sealing off this marsh with concrete is just one example. And according to some of the SDF members who were involved in the lockdown at the time, they proclaim that they witnessed several people conducting some kind of secret research unrelated to geology. Of course, those who dismisses such accounts brushes these accounts as some sort of precautionary measures to keep unauthorized people off limits of the area." Akasaka's friend: "I'll have to agree with the people who dismisses these accounts." Akasaka: "And people also look at why it took such a long time for this lock down to be finally be set open once again. In contrast, the lockdown of the Miyakejima Islands of Tokyo for their volcanic gases lasted only 4~5 years. The natural disaster that happened in Hinamizawa was one that was exceptionally rare, yet the lockdown lasted for over twenty years." Akasaka's friend: "In Miyakejima Island, the residents strongly lobbied the government for their return to their home island. However, in the case of Hinamizawa, there were no residents alive who wished to return in the first place. Perhaps the government waited until they were absolutely certain that it was safe?" Akasaka: "Hmm. How about this one? The SDF members that were involved in the lock down of Hinamizawa had there blood samples taken in the subsequent months. Some of these members were discharged without any explanation once some kind of result came in from those samples. Some of them believe that they were using the members of the SDF as a human test subjects to see if they would get infected or not." Akasaka's friend: "I think they were just checking up on the members' health since it was an area where the gas disaster occurred. Besides, normal corporate warriors also have their own annual physical check-ups too, and they take blood samples there as well." Akasaka: "Yeah, I understand your statements too. But then, here's another interesting theory. There are some who proclaim that there was no deadly gas emitted during the so-called Great Hinamizawa Disaster." Akasaka's friend: "No emission of volcanic gases? How so?" Akasaka: "Basically, as stated, there was no volcanic gas. The gas disaster itself is a some sort of government coverup. It's like that movie made by Steven Spielberg. You know, the one where the humans make contact with UFOs?" Akasaka's friend: "Now that's what I call a typical example of conspiracy theorists' way of explaining things. So, what kind of basis do they have to say that there was no emission of volcanic gas?" Akasaka: "Well, a bunch of conspiracy theorists and mystery buffs came to Hinamizawa as soon as the lockdown was lifted. According to them, the hydrogen sulfide in the volcanic gases should've caused some corrosion in metallic objects and have should've caused major damage to the surrounding wildlife. However, they found no such signs of such disruption, which they proclaim that there was no volcanic gas to begin with. ...But since this village was abandoned twenty years ago, I doubt that they would've found anything to begin with." Akasaka's friend: "Hahaha. Well, there's the internet for you. Don't believe everything that's on it! ....Akasaka-senpai, please don't tell me you are buying into these things....are you?" Akasaka: "At first I had my doubts as well. But lately, I'm beginning to think that there might be some truths to some of these." Akasaka's friend: "You, believing in UFOs? Oh come on!" Akasaka: "Well, what if this scrapbook is indeed the real File No. 34?" Akasaka's friend: "Huh?" Akasaka: "This scrapbook was the one that was in Ryuguu Reina's possession at the time of the school hostage incident of June 25, 1983. It was assumed to be lost during the confusion of the Great Hinamizawa Disaster. However, Oishi's old friend was able to locate it in the evidence storage at the prefectural police headquarters." Back then, even Oishi thought of the idea of aliens to be preposterous. ...But after reading this again after the Great Hinamizawa Disaster, some of these seem to hold vital clues. The alien part, we can probably disregard these as bullshit. But her theory of parasitic microbes causing the symptoms seen in Hinamizawa's past, also known as "the Oyashiro-sama's Curse" is a bit intriguing. Of course, there is no proof that such microbes exist, so this still remains at the theoretical level. Akasaka: "According to Oishi, he says that the gosanke were trying to bring back the old traditions to Hinamizawa. They were researching how to bring back an old but deadly microbe in order to uphold their power. And perhaps that the Great Hinamizawa Disaster was an experiment that went wrong." Of course there are also information from the internet cannot be dismissed as just a theory or a myth. For example, the mysterious death of the village clinic's head doctor. And the mystery of Furude Rika's gruesomely mutilated corpse... There was an underground research lab beneath the village clinic where Dr. Irie was forced to do micrological research, but he gave into his own misdeeds and committed suicide. ...Furude Rika is thought to have been brutally murdered as a sacrifice for some sort of ritual ceremony. However, their experiment went wrong. ...Instead of the microbes becoming the parasites of the villagers, they became killer viruses. And so that is how the village virtually became extinct in one night... Akasaka: "For one thing, at least we know that this was just not a gas disaster. We cannot disregard the fact that right before the disaster, one girl did say that a bio-terrorism would occur. There's also the fact that Ms. Takano Miyo made the scrapbook as well. If the Great Hinamizawa Disaster was an unprecedented and unforeseen natural disaster, then the existence of these two are quite extraordinary. And upon reading this File No. 34 there are things written here that shouldn't be just shoved off to the side." Akasaka's friend: "So...the Great Hinamizawa Disaster was not a rare natural occurrence, but was in fact a bio-terrorist act by some cultists?" In the Heisei era, everyone in Japan knew about the shocking news where a doomsday cult group had researched making sarin nerve gas and unleashed its deadly domestic terrorist acts. But in the Showa era, the idea of a single cult group being able to carry out such a terrorist act would've been scoffed at, moreso it would've never crossed the minds of anyone to start with. Akasaka: "Some also say that the long lock down by the SDF is actually a long research effort to uncover that killer virus...but I have my own doubts here." Akasaka's friend: "Hahahaha. Well, at least this story sounds more credible compared to aliens and UFOs. The idea of cultists and domestic terrorism is sounds more rational in our day and age." Akasaka: "Or perhaps maybe there really was an UFO. ...When Ryuguu Reina was taking the school hostage, one of her demands to the police was to have them pull out the wreckage of the UFO from the Onigafuchi Marsh." Akasaka's friend: "Whatever..." Akasaka: "Well, you can say 'whatever,' but look. We're standing on the marsh itself right now, and there is no way for us to check if there is any since it is all enclosed in concrete several meters thick. This is all due to a construction effort in which numerous geologist say that it is a futile attempt to contain volcanic gas." Akasaka's friend: "Well then, the only way to prove Akasaka-senpai's theory is to find a single survivor of Hinamizawa and try to uncover if that person has that microbe in him or her." Akasaka: "Sadly, that is more difficult than ever. After the Great Hinamizawa Disaster, there was a massive witch-hunt scare of people from Hinamizawa (see: burakumin). People from this area are quite mum and do not wish to disclose where they came from. Right after the Great Hinamizawa Disaster, there were numerous reports of people who were from the Hinamizawa area that began to show erratic behavior. When these people began to show eccentricities and began to commit suicide in strange ways, there was a massive scare within Japan for people from Hinamizawa and began outcasted former residents of that area in a sort of social witch-hunt. The government was practically useless in protecting privacy at the time, so the former residents of Hinamizawa began to hide their background to prevent their own backlash. (see the manga Onisarashi-hen) Akasaka's friend: "Then it's a dead end." Akasaka: "Yet as a cop, it is my duty to never give up. ...There's just too much evidence that points that the Great Hinamizawa Disaster was not just a natural disaster. If I can just grab a hold of one vital evidence, just one, I think I can start reeling in the truth behind all of this." Akasaka's friend: "Yeah, but it has been over twenty years ago. The truth might be laying somewhere very deep within the darkness." Akasaka: "That's true. ...Even as I now stand here in the 21st century, but I don't think I'm going to find any answers here." What happened in Hinamizawa, June 1983? The only factual evidence that I have is that Ms. Takano Miyo mysteriously died and she left behind a scrapbook proclaiming that a bio-terrorist attach would occur. A young girl took a school hostage shortly thereafter proclaiming the "prophecy," but no one took it seriously. The head village doctor committed suicide. The little girl whom the villagers revered as a reincarnation of the Oyashiro-sama, Furude Rika, was found gruesomely mutilated. What is the truth behind this scrapbook? Do the contents of this scrapbook really list the attempt to unravel a huge conspiracy? Or is this just some ramblings of an eccentric mystery buff as it was brushed off back then? If this scrapbook is true, this all would've been averted by just listening to the heeds of one girl. If this is all false, then who created this disaster like a pre-meditated scenario? After that infamous sarin nerve gas incident, the terminology known as "mind control" which was used by the cultists came into the spotlight. In contrast to "brainwashing" which is a short-term effect which forces a person to commit certain acts, "mind control" is a long-term form which is induced upon the victim over a course of time. Over time, the victim begins to believe that what he or she must do is right and acts upon it as his or her own act. It is a form of character altercation which is far more serious than brainwashing. The cultists induced fear and anxiety to its members through revelations of doomsday. At the same time, they are also given ways and means to salvation, which began to penetrate within them into obedience on their own recourse. This above said formula is quite similar to how Ryuguu Reina became a puppet of the File No. 34. Then would that mean that Ryuguu Reina was a victim by someone who "mind controlled" her? And did some cultists who tried to manipulate her with mind control also try to instigate doomsday on their own to authenticate their own cause? Would that mean that this File No. 34 is some sort of religious text for such a cult? As I fall deeper in deciphering what is real and what is not...I reset my mind to figure out if there is anyone might be laughing in amusement at this disaster. If taken that into mind, then this scrapbook is a script. It's a stage script which plays out a tragedy in which several thousand villages loses their lives in one night. It's a demon's script where they observers laugh at the deaths of human lives. Who the hell wrote this script? And who the hell performed this? Someone was laughing while it played out. Damn it...!! ...What the hell happened in Hinamizawa, June 1983!!! Category:TIPS